lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission: Space
" " is the 20th episode and the season finale in Season 1 of Lab Rats. ''It first aired on November 5, 2012. Plot The Lab Rats fix a broken thruster at Davenport Industries' high-tech space station. Meanwhile, Marcus tried to stay with the Lab Rats on the weekend. Leo was forced by Davenport to keep an eye on Marcus while the Lab Rats complete their mission. Story While Adam, Bree and Chase head off for their latest mission to fix a broken panel in Davenport Industries' Space Station, Leo is tasked with distracting his nosy nemesis Marcus. When Marcus wanders into the lab, Davenport is forced to cover and answer his prying questions instead of guiding the Lab Rats through their biggest mission yet. Meanwhile, Chase accidentally discovers a hidden bionic ability, molecular kinesis, leaving Adam and Bree wondering about their own secret abilities. When Chase tells Davenport about this, he says he can't tell them how and when they are going to be revealed, and what they are. He says weird things will happen soon. When Bree and Adam find out that Chase did not tell Davenport about his new ability, they get quite mad at Chase because he lied about it. While Adam, Bree, and Chase are in space, Adam accidentally cuts the tether with his heat vision while trying to piece the broken panel back together and ends up floating into space. Bree goes out into space to try and stop Adam from drifting into space. Using his molecularkinesis, Chase is able to bring both Adam and Bree successfully and safely back to the space station. Meanwhile, Marcus is revealed to be working for an unknown person and he put a microscopic spy camera in the lab. Later, at the end of the show, Marcus is at his "house". As a final plot twist, he reveals to a mysterious figure that he planted a spy camera in the lab. Cast Main Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport * Will Forte as Eddy * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Shadowy Figure * Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport Trivia * This is the last episode in Season 1 and in 2012. * In this episode, it is revealed that Chase wanted to go to space. * It is revealed that Adam chews "chewed" gum in history class. This is also the reason why he loves history class. * This is the Lab Rats' first time in space. * It is also revealed that Donald is building the world's first intergalactic tourist destination. (Space Station). * It was revealed that Adam, Bree, and Chase have hidden or secret abilities. Quotes Videos Gallery Transcript Userbox CodeName: MissionSpace Category:Episodes with Bionic Supervillains Category:2012 Category:Aired episodes Category:Eddy episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Bad Guys Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:Mission Episodes Category:November Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Marcus Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Episodes in the Fall Category:Marcus Episodes Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Cast Category:New Hidden Abilities Category:Season Finale Category:Storyline Episodes Category:Recurring Cast Category:Recurring Appearances Category:Specials Category:Season 1 Specials Category:Recurring Character Category:Episodes with the Original Lab Category:Episodes with Old Lab Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes when Douglas is Evil Category:Episodes with Missions Category:Douglas Episodes